


Crossroads

by pocketsizeddemon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angst, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizeddemon/pseuds/pocketsizeddemon
Summary: Jongdae's girl died recently in a car accident and he blames himself for it. He's willing to do anything to bring her back to life. Even a deal with the devil.





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd never write angst and yet here I am. This is about as far as I can go in the sad.

It must have been around 2:30. Jongdae has been walking for about an hour or so. The whiskey bottle in his hand was almost empty and the box in his pocket felt too heavy but maybe it was only his own imagination. He reached his destination a few minutes later. It was a crossroads just outside the city’s border. Kneeling right in its’ middle he started digging with his bare hands. The pain in his heart was nothing compared to the slight discomfort that this action brought him. He had to finish in time. He checked his watch. 2:47. He took the box out of his pocket and opened it, just to make sure he had all he needed. Black cat’s bone, graveyard dirt, yarrow and a picture of himself, they were all there. He closed the box again, put it down in the hole he just made and started burying it, wishing that this would work.

When he finished he realized it was a minute to 3. He stood up and took one more swig from his bottle. Jongdae looked around him. There was nobody around. He bowed his head, feeling defeated. Suddenly he felt a breath of wind coming from the West. He turned his head full of hope. There was a woman standing underneath the streetlamp of the western road or the crossroads. She had long brown hair and looked very beautiful in the black dress he was wearing. Someone would easily think she was human but her eyes were red as blood. She smiled sweetly at him as she walked towards him.

“So you want a deal, sweetheart?” she said. “You can ask for anything you want. But nothing is for free!” her gentle smile now looking vicious.

 Jongdae fell to his knees, begging. “I don’t care how much it takes! I can’t take this torture! She’s dead and it is all my fault! Just bring her back… Please, she’s all that ever matters to me.” He started crying.

 “Very well. I will bring her back to life. And I will come claim your soul in 10 years time.” She looked down on him in fake-pity. “Stand up so we can seal the deal.”

“T- Ten years?” he asked.

“It’s this or nothing. And you want your beloved girl alive, don’t you?”

“Yes.” he said trying to keep his voice steady. “What do I have to do?” he continued as he stood up.

“Just close your eyes.” she answered as she leaned down to kiss him.

When he opened his eyes she was gone and he found himself in the middle of the crossroads with the, now empty, bottle in his hands. He could swear she heard her laugh and softly whisper something to him after she kissed him but he could not be certain. He started walking home.

The next morning Jongdae woke up alone. Had the last night been a dream? He didn’t do the deal? He searched his pockets. The box was missing. The whiskey bottle was on his bedside table, empty as he left it, but where was his girl? He got up and went out. He needed some air. He decided to walk to her grave. He had to make sure. When he reached the graveyard, his beloved’s tombstone was nowhere to be seen. It was not a dream. The deal was done! So why wasn’t she there with him?

As he walked out of the cemetery he saw her. She was walking down the opposite street. He was just about to run to her, hug her, apologize, when he realized that she wasn’t alone. She was holding someone else’s hand. She was laughing with him and looking at him with pure adoration.

What had happened? He had wished for his love to come back to him! Or hadn’t he.  He heard the demon laughing in his head. “I told you, don’t ever trust the Devil. Every deal has a catch. Be careful what you wish for.”

 


End file.
